


[VID] Castles

by Jayne L (JayneL)



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneL/pseuds/Jayne%20L
Summary: From the rubble of your love.
Relationships: Elnor & Jean-Luc Picard, Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five, Raffi Musiker & Jean-Luc Picard, Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine, Soji Asha/Narek
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	[VID] Castles

[Download at Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/brtv4gxei529ipi/stpcastlesvfinal.zip/file)

_CASTLES by Freya Ridings_

_You learned my love, you hit the target  
You get that rush and then you walk out the door  
You kept me small, that's what you wanted  
I never noticed  
You held my hand into the darkness  
I didn't care, it made me just want you more  
My god your love it seemed so harmless  
I never noticed_

_And I hate that you're gone  
And I hate that I don't wanna let go  
And I hate that you think that I'm weak  
'Cause I don't wanna let you know_

_I'm gonna build castles  
From the rubble of your love  
From the rubble of your love  
I'm gonna be more than  
You ever thought I was  
You ever thought I was_

_Each time you left there was a hunger  
I felt so dead I couldn't take anymore  
Losing your love it left me stronger  
I never noticed_

_And I hate that you're gone  
And I hate that I don't wanna let go  
And I hate that you think that I'm weak  
'Cause I don't wanna let you know_

_I'm gonna build castles  
From the rubble of your love  
From the rubble of your love  
I'm gonna be more than  
You ever thought I was  
You ever thought I was_

_I'm gonna build castles  
From the rubble of your love  
From the rubble of your love  
I'm gonna be more than  
You ever thought I was  
You ever thought I was_

_Castles  
From the rubble of your love  
From the rubble of your love  
I'm gonna be more than  
You ever thought I was  
You ever thought I was  
I'm gonna build castles  
From the rubble of your love  
From the rubble of your love  
I'm gonna be more than  
You ever thought I was  
You ever thought I was_

_I'm gonna build castles  
From the rubble of your love  
From the rubble of your love  
I'm gonna be stronger  
Than you ever thought I was  
You ever thought I was_

**Author's Note:**

> #HUGHLIVES


End file.
